


Still Life with Condom Wrapper

by ladivvinatravestia



Series: Tentacles Need Love Too [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/M, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Multi, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladivvinatravestia/pseuds/ladivvinatravestia
Summary: Clint and Tony learn that, while Captain America might be a paragon of virtue, Steve Rogers is much less innocent than he looks.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tentacles Need Love Too [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559548
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	Still Life with Condom Wrapper

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drawing from Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636100) by [ladivvinatravestia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladivvinatravestia/pseuds/ladivvinatravestia). 



> Many thanks to [RecreationalSunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwashbuckLore/profile) for the beta.
> 
> For Marvel Polyship Bingo square "Recreating Porn". This is a remix of my own previous fic, Drawing from Life.
> 
> Additional Warnings: Tony and Clint both have sexual encounters with Steve while thinking of him as “Captain America” rather than Steve; a homophobic slur is used; characters commence a kink scene without having negotiated it first; brief scenes of bondage and flogging; characters read and discuss tentacle porn.

So here they are, watching porn together in the common room of Avengers Tower. Tony hasn’t done anything like this since he was at MIT, when the screens were much smaller and he was much more worried about what his reactions might inadvertently give away about his own proclivities to his much older classmates. Oh, the 90s. Now, he’s not sure what Barton thought he would get out of this, but what Tony thought he would get was outrage and disgust from Cap at the notion of gay porn, to which he, Tony, would get to respond with every accusation of homophobia and narrow-mindedness he’d always wanted to level at Howard. Instead, what he’s got is Captain  _ Fucking _ America, kneeling between his legs, giving him a fake-demure look from underneath unfairly long lashes and licking his lips, having offered to demonstrate that he’s better at putting a condom on with his mouth than the pizza delivery boy in the porno. It’s like, fuck, at least 60% of Tony’s sweaty adolescent fantasies come to life. He fumbles with the fly of his jeans, and Cap gives him a smug look.

Tony sits forward in the chair, and Cap puts the condom in his mouth, maintaining eye contact with Tony the whole time. Tony’s no fan of eye contact even under normal circumstances - now, it’s almost intense enough to make him lose his nerve - and his erection. But he can’t let that happen. Failing to keep it up for Captain America would be basically letting down every red-blooded man in America, even the ones who’d tell you they’re 100% straight.

Cap slides Tony’s dick slowly and deliberately into his mouth and down his throat with no hint at all of a gag reflex. He has definitely done this before. It makes Tony want to hunt Howard down and smugly inform him that his sainted Cap was a cocksucker, just like his son. But - Tony should focus, because Captain  _ Fucking _ America is giving him a blow job. His mouth is just the right amount of hot and tight, and he knows a trick or two with his tongue that has Tony seeing stars in no time at all.

As Tony is catching his breath, Cap pulls slowly off Tony’s dick, heavy-lidded but barely breathing heavily. He snakes his tongue out of his mouth to lick up the smear of come over his upper lip.

“I assume I’ve adequately made my point,” he says drily, then sits back on his heels.

As luck would have it, Pepper has come in to the common room some time while Cap is showing off his skills, because she now says,

“Impressive technique.”

He turns bright pink as he’s wiping his mouth, but manages to stammer out a, “Thank you, ma’am.”

“If you have any other competencies you’d like us to evaluate, you know where to find us,” she says. She’s come straight from the office so she’s in one of her impeccable pastel suits, and now as she walks away, her Louboutins make a crisp clicking sound on the tile floor. From the look on Cap’s face, he’s as helplessly mesmerised as Tony is.

~~

Clint runs into Cap later in the common room kitchen and figures he should maybe apologize for the whole watching porn together and having it turn into an orgy thing. He was sort of thinking about it afterwards, and Cap is only 26, just a kid, really. Cap’s fixing himself a stack of sandwiches and doesn’t seem inclined to say anything, and Clint’s not really sure how to bring it up, but then Natasha glides in, grabs a banana out of the fruit bowl on the table, and asks, too innocently,

“Do anything interesting this afternoon?”

“Cap and I share a party trick,” says Clint, which was totally not what he had been planning on saying.

Cap pauses with a sandwich halfway to his mouth.

Natasha’s lips twitch. “Oh yes, care to demonstrate?” she says.

Cap says, “Sure, but if we’re going to get to know each other that well, maybe you should try calling me ‘Steve’ and not ‘Cap’.”

“I promise, the whole future is not all as ‘free love’ as this,” Clint tells him.

“Well, that’s kind of disappointing,” says Cap - no, Steve.

~~

Tony hasn’t asked too many questions - it’s not his business, after all - but he’s realized that after the day Cap so memorably blew him in the common room, he started some kind of thing with Barton and Romanoff. So when Tony stumbles into the common floor kitchen in the middle of the night in search of coffee and finds Cap and Barton eating pie together, he doesn't plan to intrude.

“Oh, hey, Tony,” says Cap. “We were thinking of watching a movie, if you want to join us?”

Tony’s danger senses should go off, since that was the way he and Barton had tried luring Cap in to watch gay porn with them in the first place, but they don’t. Tony’s danger senses have never been that good. And he’s under-caffeinated.

“Sure,” he says.

The “movie” Barton and Cap want to watch turns out to be some kind of gay BDSM pirate porn.

“I don’t understand how this is pornographic,” says Cap, watching as the diabolical pirate captain bends the handsome young hero over the yardarm and secures his wrists to it with rope.

Tony  _ hopes _ Cap is faking his innocence. If he’s not, Tony is going to have to have A Talk later with Barton.

The pirate captain digs out a cat o nine tails made out of - pink fun fur? Tony knows porn has low production values, but this is ridiculous. Would Pepper let him buy a porn company? Probably not.

“Flogging?” continues Cap. “Isn’t that just a standard part of military discipline?”

“Well, clearly you haven’t been disciplined by the right people yet,” Tony hears himself saying.

“Oh, and I suppose you’re the one to put me in my place,” says Cap, standing up so he can get into Tony’s personal space. It puts Tony in mind of the tension they’d had on the helicarrier, only now the fate of the world isn’t currently at stake, so he can be sure the energy will all be channeled into a satisfying sexual outcome. He gets to his feet, standing on the chair to give himself a height advantage over Cap.

“That’s right,” he says, trying to keep the threatening attitude going.

Cap looks up at him, a mulish expression on his face. Meanwhile, Barton has come around behind Cap and produced some rope from somewhere.

“I’d do what he says if I were you,” he tells Cap in a menacing tone.

“You villains won’t get away with this forever,” Cap promises, and drops his pants. Since Barton and Romanoff got their hands on him, he’s upgraded from old-man dress pants to skinny jeans, and he’s not wearing any underwear. Okay, Tony’s going to stop worrying now about whether Cap did or did not know this movie night was going to turn x-rated.

Barton hands Tony a three-tailed flogger - classy leather,  _ not _ fun fur, thank you, and sets about tying Cap’s hands behind his back. Tony glances at the screen again to see if there are any other cues he’s supposed to be taking from the action on screen, and he’s struck by all the poofy shirts and tall boots and knee breeches.

“Know what,” he says, “I’m cool with this for now, but if we do this again, we have to wear the funny costumes.”

“Oh, yeah,” agrees Barton.

“Cap?” says Tony.

“That depends,” says Cap, his voice muffled by the fact that Barton is shoving him face first into the couch cushions by the scruff of his neck. “Which answer is going to get me flogged harder?”

Tony aims a blow with the flogger on general principle.

“Also - unh - I feel like if we’re getting to know each other this well - “

Tony aims another blow.

“Maybe you should just call me Steve.”

~~

Tony designed the new tower with separate apartments on separate floors, but Clint suspects that even if everyone wasn’t kind of fucking everyone else, they would all have ended up hanging out with each other on the common floor anyway. And so it happens that when Clint comes back from the range one day, he finds Steve lying on the couch, eating pizza and paging through a book.

Clint leans over the back of the couch to steal a piece of pizza, at which point he realizes Steve is actually paging through the book backwards, and it’s filled with cartoon drawings of Japanese schoolgirls or something.

“It’s, uh, an-i-me?” Clint tries. He thinks that’s what it’s called. He’s not that clear on Japanese forms of pop culture, except that there are often tentacles involved.

“When it’s in written form, it’s called manga,” Steve explains. He sits up and shifts over so Clint can join him on the couch.

“What’s it about?” asks Clint, through a mouthful of pizza. “Are there tentacles?”

“No, why would there be tentacles?” asks Steve. He sounds genuinely baffled, but if Clint has learned anything over the past few weeks, it’s that Captain America might be a paragon of virtue, but Steve Rogers is much less innocent than he looks. “Some kids at the coffee shop recommended it to me after I heard them speaking Japanese. It’s about these archaeologists, their mentor went missing on a dig, so -”

“ _ Those _ are archaeologists?” Clint asks, pointing to the young women in short skirts on the page.

“I don’t know about you, but I never go into dangerous snake-infested jungles unless I’m wearing my cutest sailor fuku,” says Steve.

“Oh, right, of course,” agrees Clint. He’s not sure what a sailor fuku is, but he has a sudden vision of Steve in some kind of patriotic pinup girl costume. It’s a pretty nice vision.

Steve proceeds to read the manga out loud to Clint while Clint eats his pizza, first in Japanese and then in English. The cryptic clues left by the missing mentor lead the three archaeologists to the mouth of a cave, and soon they are falling deep within the cave, their light sources lost. Steve turns the page.

He pauses.

Clint pauses, halfway to reaching for a second piece of pizza. It’s clearly a suspenseful part of the story; he doesn’t want to ruin it.

Steve clears his throat.

“There  _ are _ tentacles,” he says.

He holds the book out, and Clint leans in to look. The three archaeologists have lost most of their clothing in the fall. One is attempting to cover herself, one is ineffectually fending off the tentacles, and the third has been lifted into the air by tentacles that now tease at her nipples and vagina.

“There certainly are tentacles,” Clint agrees.

He’s known about tentacle porn for a long time now, but he’s never gone looking for it before. He always figured it was too weird, and he shouldn’t. He scans the rest of the page as Steve translates the dialogue bubbles. The archaeologists’ pleas go quickly from “no, no,” through “yes, yes!” to “ please, more!” and Clint feels himself getting aroused despite his best intentions. Yes, part of that is due to Steve’s voice acting and Clint’s knowledge of how he sounds and feels when he’s turned on and writhing underneath Clint or Natasha in bed. But also, maybe the world is just so weird now that tentacle porn is normal enough to be okay.

“Hey, Tony has those robots,” he says to Steve.

“Yeah?” says Steve.

“You think he can make robot tentacles?” Clint says.

Steve scrambles off the couch, grabbing the pizza boxes and the book of tentacle porn. “Let’s go find out,” he says.

**Author's Note:**

> Please visit me on [tumblr](https://ladivvinatravestia.tumblr.com) where my ask box is always open for prompts!


End file.
